ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Original Series
Star Trek: The Original Series (originally simply titled Star Trek) first aired in 1966. Set in the twenty-third century (the year 2265), it focuses on the cowboy-like adventures of Captain Kirk, the crew of the first Enterprise, and their five-year space mission. The series only lasted three years before being cancelled, but gained popularity during subsequent re-runs, and eventually, six movies were made. It also spawned an animated series and is the basis for the 2009 Star Trek reboot. Characters Important Characters Captain James T. Kirk James T. Kirk (William Shatner, Chris Pine) Commander Spock Spock (Leonard Nimoy, Zachary Quinto) Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy Leonard "Bones" McCoy (DeForest Kelley, Karl Urban) Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott Montgomery Scott ("Scotty") (James Doohan, Simon Pegg) Lieutenant Nyota Uhura Uhura (Nichelle Nichols, Zoe Saldana) Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu Hikaru Sulu (George Takei, John Cho) Ensign Pavel Chekov Pavel Chekov (Walter Koenig, Anton Yelchin) Captain Christopher Pike Christopher Pike (Jeffrey Hunter, Sean Kenney, Bruce Greenwood) Characters Specific to TOS Nurse Christine Chapel Christine Chapel (Majel Barrett) Yeoman Janice Rand Janice Rand (Grace Lee Whitney) Characters Specific to Reboot Spock Prime Spock Prime (Leonard Nimoy) Nero Nero (Eric Bana) John Harrison John Harrison (Benedict Cumberbatch) The Animated Series Star Trek: The Animated Series was launched in 1973, following the cancellation of the Original Series. It features all the major characters of the first show, and the voices of the original actors. This series lasted two years before being cancelled and is not always considered a proper part of Star Trek canon. The 2009 Reboot In 2009, in an attempt to "reboot" the Trek franchise (which had produced no new material since the cancellation of Enterprise in 2005), an eleventh feature film ([http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek_(film) generally known as Star Trek: 2009 or Star Trek: Reboot]) was made with new actors playing the roles of the Original Series characters, set in the year 2255, when most of them were attending Starfleet Academy. It was a great success, and because the plot revolves around a time-travel incident that created an alternate universe in 2233, it allows for sequels. The first (and hopefully not last!) of these, Star Trek Into Darkness, was released in 2013. Star Trek: TOS and the PPC PPC agents should note that it is this series which is responsible for the Redshirt Effect, as it was very common for nameless security officers (who wore red uniforms in this era) to accompany Kirk and other lead characters on the away mission of the week, and promptly die to illustrate how dangerous the situation was. Both types of Star Trek minis, mini-tribbles and mini-Gorn, come from famous TOS episodes. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agents Infinity and Lócë (DMS - Rare Fandoms) ** "First Mission!" (TOS x Star Wars) ** "The Europa Incident" (TOS) * "The CMO's Daughter" (Star Trek: 2009), Agents Sedri and Marsha * "Dragon Surprise" (TOS), Agents Tawaki, Hul Choka, and Iskillion (DF) * "(Look at me) Looking in your eyes" (Star Trek: 2009), Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (DBS) * "'Worlds Meet' and Alec waxes homicidal" (TOS), Team Phoenix (DF/DMS) Category:Continua Category:TV Series Category:Star Trek